In double flow steam turbines, the inlet steam is typically split for flow into two axially opposite directions. This is typically accomplished using a component commonly referred to as a flow splitter or a tub. Upon splitting the inlet steam, the steam flows axially in opposite directions through nozzle and bucket stages on each side of the flow splitter. Current flow splitter designs are massive structures that are both costly and heavy. Typically they comprise two mirror image axial halves bolted together with large bolts through massive flanges forming a bolt circle along an inside radial surface between the flow splitter and the rotor. Each half of the flow splitter is conventionally machined from a very large forging which results in a significant quantity of waste material machined from the original stock. After machining, the flow splitter halves are bolted one to the other using the bolt circles along the inner flanges of the flow splitter. Not only do such current flow splitters require significant excessive costly machining with consequent material waste, but the radially inwardly directed flanges and bolts cause significant windage loss. That is, leakage steam is extant in the annular space between the flow splitter and the rotor and hence rotation of the rotor creates friction on its surface as well as those surfaces of the flow splitter, increasing the temperature of the cavity and decreasing the efficiency of the turbine. Consequently, there has developed a need for a flow splitter which will reduce costs and improve steam turbine efficiency.